Raise Your Glass
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: Because Victoire's never been perfect, has she? Perfect people are not torn inside. TeddyVictoire, for Drishti's Song of the Day challenge.


**Raise Your Glass**

_Teddy/Victoire_

**Prompts: pillow, throw, and smile**

_So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs, we will never be, never be  
Anything but loud_

She's supposed to be forgetting him, isn't she?

Bright lights blare into her deep, clear blue eyes, rendering everything fuzzy for a second.

She doesn't know why she's here. Her 'friends' thought it was best, at this very point in time, for her to just forget about _him_. He'd been gone for- what was it now- _ten months? _There'd been no contact from him, no owls, no nothing. 'You're your own person', they said. 'It's time to move on.'

But is she _really_?

Again, she thinks that she doesn't know why she's here. She doesn't drink- out of her siblings, she's always been the _good little girl. _Perfect little Veela Victoire, people always say. But she's **not **perfect.

(_perfect people aren't __**t o r n **__inside)_

Mouth still twisted in her pretty little pout, she marches over to the counter and orders a mocktail (because what's the point in drinking, anyway?). The guy behind the counter gives her a surprised stare. "What? You not old enough to drink yet?"

Simply, she just shakes her head and takes the glass he gives her. Still frowning, she goes to sit all by her lonesome self.

Glancing out at the wide dance floor, she notices her friends, all out having a good time. But she's _pretty little perfect Victoire, _so she just sits alone.

No one attempts to find her. No one even cares, do they?

Suddenly, there's a motion behind her and a flash of blue hair. She knows that it's him before she even turns around.

"Vicky," _he_ mutters in his too soft to be a boy's voice.

"Why are you here?" She replies icily, because she's a **Weasley **and she doesn't give in that easily. "You disappear for ten straight months, don't tell me where you're going, and then you come back and expect me to pretend nothing has ever happened? No contact, Teddy. Nothing at all. Do you know how worried I was?"

He just stares at her, brown doe eyes clear of all emotion. "I'm sorry, Vicky. I should have told you-"

"Sorry won't cover it, _Ted," _she sneers.

"Why are you here?" Teddy asks blatantly, with no regard for her feelings at all, it seems. "You're not the clubbing type. I was incredibly surprised when Dom said you'd come here-"

"_Dom _told you?" Victoire gasps, face hardening. "Oh, that little two-timing brat! She'll be hearing something from me when she gets home, she will-"

"It wasn't her," Teddy sighs, kicking something around on the ground. "It was me; I forced her to tell me. If you're going to blame someone, blame me."

"Oh, I already am," Victoire informs him, ice still present in her voice.

"Why are you here?" Teddy repeats, staring at her the way he used to, with stars in his deep brown eyes and a crooked smile on his face.

Scowling, she just tells him, "My friends told me I needed to get out, get a life, _forget you_, you know, since you left me-"

"I didn't leave you," He replies stubbornly. "I was always coming back."

"But I didn't know that," She reminds him, just as stubbornly, and blue meets brown in a glare that could fuel a nuclear bomb. Finally, he breaks it, smiling.

"Are you _drinking_, Victoire?" He asks, amused.

"No, I'm not," She replies. And with that, she picks up her mocktail and throws it over his head. Thick, fruity liquid drips onto his forehead, and she _finally _understands the satisfying feeling of revenge that Dom is always going on about. It feels _good_. "Taste for yourself, Lupin."

Blinking rapidly, Teddy finally chokes out, "I suppose I deserve that, don't I? Feel better now that you've had your revenge?"

Smiling at the soaking wet boy in front of her, Victoire shrugs. "I suppose. Not really much else I can do, unless _I _leave-"

"No, don't leave," Teddy pleads, and she can see his hair change just a slight bit in colour. Just a slight bit, but that means his feelings are changing, and from what she can see, he's getting sadder. When his hair gets darker, he's feeling genuine sadness. When it gets lighter, he's feeling happier. She knows him _that well. _Plus, she can always tell if he's lying.

Staring into his eyes, she whispers, "I wasn't going to, anyway, there is no way I could leave my family, my sister, my _friends_-"

"What about me?" he asks her quietly. Eyes filled with hope, he waits for an answer.

But she doesn't know what to say. For _so long_, she's been living her life without him, and though she **hated **it, she'd survived it. But now he's reappearing, and he's asking her if she wants him back in her life. Her subconscious response is _yes, yes, yes_, but she muffles that and considers the repercussions of this decision. Finally, she decides to avoid saying something she'll regret, and says, "Yes."

"Good," he says, with that smirk that's so uncharacteristic of _Hufflepuffs_. Then, smirk still set firmly in place, he takes her into his arms and kisses her sweetly. He tastes the same as she remembers- candy canes and mint.

Once she pulls away, breathless, she gets out, "Where did you go, anyway?"

"Guess I do have a lot to explain, then," he responds, grinning from ear to ear. Taking her hand, he pulls her over to an empty booth.

At that time, her friends rejoin them. Eyes wide, they stare at Teddy and say, "You must be the _famous_ Teddy Lupin."

"That's me," he tells them in his easygoing, carefree way.

"You're the one that _**broke **_our Victoire's heart," Leila, the brunette witch in front, hisses. "What in the name of Merlin are you _doing _here?"

"Leila, it's okay," She comforts her friend. "I've already gotten revenge- dumped a mocktail on his head."

One of her best friends, Kaley, a Slytherin, gives a sideways smirk. "Suppose you're learning from me, then. Good thing, too."

"Well, Victoire," Leila finishes, raising a blonde eyebrow. "We'll give you two your _alone time_."

"Have fun," Kaley says suggestively, and the two of them leave.

"So, where was I?" Teddy asks. "I left because…"

And he starts into his tales of danger and adventure and how he _couldn't _drag her into any of it, because it wasn't safe. Once he finishes, she tells him, "You're just like your godfather, y'know that?"

"How do you know?" Teddy inquires, looking pleasantly confused.

"You've got that hero complex," She explains. "You think that you_ have _to do everything on your own, and you can't drag your girlfriend into it. But, y'know, that's not always true."

Shaking his head, he replies, "Guess I'm just messed up, aren't I?"

"Definitely," Victoire agrees, smiling just a little bit.

"Hey," Teddy pretends to be angry, but then livens up. "Want to dance?"

Blushing, Victoire replies, "You're so random, you know that?" But grinning, she raises her glass, because she doesn't care what people think about her and her boyfriend anymore, she's just glad he's back.

….

And that night, when her head hits the soft pillow, she's bombarded by images of her throwing the drink on his head. Because _Merlin, _that felt good.

The soft pillow helps her to drift off to sleep, and when she dreams, she dreams of him.

Hopefully, he'll never leave again.

**Because if you're too cool for school  
and you're treated like a fool  
you could choose to let it go  
we could always party on our own**

**A/N: There it is, my first TeddyVictoire! Not as good as I would've liked, but oh well. That was for **_**Drishti3693'**_**s Song of the Day Challenge over at the NextGen Fanatics forum. So I hope that she likes it. **


End file.
